A Carefree Breeze
by Yuuki-Hana
Summary: Link x Zelda. Random Fluffiness. R and R please!


**The Carefree Breeze**

**By Yuuki-Hana**

**A/N: **I've always wanted to write a Zelda fic, I've just never got around to doing it. lol. I must warn you, this is just random fluff of doom, that might just remain the pitiful one shot it is, but hopefully, you find some enjoyment in it. It really was quite fun to write. XDD Without further delay, some LinkxZelda randomness for you! Have fun! XP

* * *

She sat there, on her thrown, clad in pink silk, accented with golden thread, an outfit truly fit for a beautiful princess such as herself. The finest jewels her father had bestowed on her dangled from her neck and ears. Her golden locks hung loosely around her cheeks, framing her heart-shaped face. Link sat outside the window, his blue orbs swallowed by curiosity, as peeked into the room. Her beauty never fails to stun me, he thought as a slight blush began to appear on his tanned face. Yet, her beautiful face was stained by a somewhat troubled look. Her piercing sapphire eyes that could at times brighten anyone's soul, were now hollow and emotion-less. Her smile was fake and meaningless. That look on her face gave him a very unsettling feeling. He knocked on the window ever so lightly, then ducked to avoid the quick glance from the guard in the corner. The guard looked slightly confused, but then returned to glancing around the room, his eyes shutting ever so often, then reopening to check if anyone had noticed his little nap.

Fortunately, he had gone unnoticed by everyone but Zelda. Her eyes glowed, her face lightened, her true smile emerged. Her smile was like a burst of sunshine through the thick clouds on a stormy day. Just by looking at her smile, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks once more. He smiled pleasantly at her, then waved, as if to tell her to come to meet him. She nodded, and quickly asked to be excused from the meeting. Since the meeting was merely concerning the renovations of the castle's north wing, it wasn't necessary for the princess to stay throughout the entire discussion. Her wish was granted, although father was slightly surprised by her sudden request to leave. She usually sat quietly and obediently, never disturbing the meeting, no matter how irrelevant the subject was to her. She exited the room, and minutes later, arrived in the garden. There Link sat happily in the tree branch above. As soon as he noticed her, he jumped down to greet her.

"Geeez, it must be awful sitting through those meetings Zel, I don't know how you do it," he stated in a pitying tone, as he sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. She sat next to him and smiled.

"I do it because it's my job, that doesn't mean I enjoy it!" She replied, her voice light and cheerful. Link remained silent. He pulled out his ocarina from his pocket, and began to play a melody for her. Being her best friend ever since their childhood, he could read her like a book. Despite her cheerful tone, he could sense the traces of fleeting sorrow as she spoke to him. It was always like that when she spoke of her 'duties.' It pained him to think he would never truly understand her sorrow. He was as care-free as the wind. He never had any form of duties to attend to. He wandered around Hyrule, from dawn to dusk, in a leisurely manner, doing whatever he pleased. This was quite the opposite of her. It was rare that she ever even got the chance to breathe, let alone attend to the adventurous spirit she keeps tucked away from those disapproving eyes in the castle.

Over the years he began to notice that his music soothed her hard working soul. Whenever he came to visit, he was sure to bring his ocarina. Even if it was only a momentary feeling of serenity for her, anything was better than nothing.

They remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness of one another. Quite abruptly, Link stopped playing, much to Zelda's dismay. He quickly jerked his head towards her, startling her.

"Hey, why don't we go riding tonight, just the two of us? You can sneak out of the castle while everyone is asleep. I'll bring my ocarina and play for you, too! How 'bout it? Maybe it'll take your mind off your 'duties'!" At first she looked rather hesitate, but her adventurous spirit quickly got the better of her. She blushed, and nodded her head. "Good! I think you'll enjoy it," Link told her eagerly. She giggled happily, and placed her hand on his. He blushed slightly, and gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you, Link. Tonight at midnight?" She asked quietly, being extra cautious. She didn't want any of the guards hearing their plans; she knew how much trouble that would cause both her and Link.

"S-sounds good, Zelda…" he whispered back, his face taking on an even redder hue. Taking her hand in his, he helped her off the ground. He slowly let go, and turned towards the exit. He paused for a moment, and turned to face her one more time, giving her a flash his trademark smile, before disappearing completely from the garden. 'Yes, he truly is as care-free as the wind,' Zelda thought as she walked through the halls and back to the meeting room. 'Perhaps it was that characteristic that attracted me to him in the first place…That day, when we were still young children…' Everyone directed their gaze towards her as she quietly entered the room.

"What took so long Zelda?" her father asked.

"Oh, nothing father. I just need to get some…fresh air." That was exactly what he was to her.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed the random fluff of doom. I put my heart and soul into creating it! XPPP This could quite possibly be continued, I just need a bit of time to think about how I could expand it. Until then, ja ne! And keep up the LinkxZelda love! XD 

Yuuki-Hana


End file.
